The Gathering Storm
by MaryFan1
Summary: Post Season 8. The gang is celebrating Lanie and Espo getting engaged so what could possibly go wrong? Kate is pregnant with Lily. This is my first Castle fanfic. Please read and review but be kind :)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I don't own Castle…this takes place post season 8. Lanie and Espo finally get it together and get engaged. Kate is pregnant with Lily. First chapter will probably be short but it's just setting things up.**_

/

The past several months had been whirl wind. Loksat, the shooting at the loft. When Martha and Alexis had returned to find Beckett and Castle dying on the floor it looked like they wouldn't survive. But somehow they did and things were turning around. Rick was back to writing and Kate was back to being Captain. Adding to that, the wonderful news of their longtime friends, Lanie and Esposito, becoming engaged. Tonight was a celebration. The bachelorette and Bachelor parties. Kate was in the kitchen getting the food out for her and the girls while Castle was getting ready for a night on the town with the boys. He came in from the bedroom and joined his wife in the kitchen.

"I think you've got enough food for the entire block here, Beckett." He looked at the spread she had laid out on the counter

She turned around to face him, smiling, "Well, well don't you look dashing."

"Eh, I clean up pretty good."

"Hmm…" She mumbled, "And you would be surprised how much food we can eat. Besides I'm sure you can find it in your stomach to eat any leftovers."

He smiled at his wife taking in her appearance. Hair hanging loose, no makeup, dressed in a white v neck t shirt and yoga pants, her baby bump now unmistakable. He thought she was the most beautiful creature on the planet.

He walked up behind her and put his arms around her as she arranged some of the food on the counter, "Just don't wear yourself out." he said as he gently caressed her abdomen

She turned in his arms to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck "Babe, I'm not climbing Mount Everest. Besides, you weren't too worried last night about wearing me out."

"Touché, Mrs. Castle, touché." He said with a lopsided grin

She leaned in and kissed him deeply, pulling back, her eyes were moist

"Hey, what's with the tears?" He asked

"I know. I'm not a sentimental person, right?" She replied, "Maybe I'm just hormonal."

"No, really, you?" He joked

She gave him a smirk, "I guess it's after everything that's happened I'm just so…"

"Pregnant?"

"No." She said in a mock scolding tone, "I mean, we have so much to be grateful for. We survived, we're back to doing what we love."

"I'll say." He quipped, giving his eyebrows a wiggle

"Castle, you are a real pain." She said, "I mean our friends are getting married…and this baby. I guess I never thought it would be like this."

"I love you." He says softly, "and our little peanut." He caressed her belly again

"I love you, too." She echoes, "Always."

They kissed again, not even hearing Martha and Alexis come in the door

"Don't you two have a room for that?" Martha asked

They pulled apart self-consciously, "Gosh Mother, we kinda thought this was our place and we didn't need one."

Alexis looked at her watch, "You better get going, Dad."

"Yes, I guess I must." He looked at his wife, "Don't get too wild, Mrs. Castle. Remember, you save the rough stuff for me." He gave her another kiss and a wink as Kate just shook her head

"Bye, Kiddo." Martha said

"Bye, dad."

Martha turned back to Kate and Alexis, "Well girls, shall we get this show on the road?"

/

The parties were in full swing. The girls having an old fashioned slumber party and the boys hanging out at a sports bar knocking back a few.

"So Javi, are you sure you're ready for this?" Ryan asks him

"Oh yeah." Javi replied, "I've been waiting my whole life for someone like Lanie. I just wish we had figured it out sooner."

"Sooner is usually better." Rick adds as he takes another drink of beer

"Yeah, this coming from a guy who followed his wife around like a puppy for four years before they finally got off the stick." Javi quipped

"Hey, I said usually. With Beckett I had to take things slowly." Rick said, "Be stealth with my charm and wit."

"Uh huh."

"Well, you two had that finish each other's sentences thing down from the start." Ryan said

"Yeah, what's your secret, man?"

"Oh, I'll never tell."

/

Back at the loft, the girls were doing their kind of partying and eating, lots of eating.

"So Lanie, how does it feel to finally bet getting married?" Jenny asked from her spot on the couch, "I mean really feel?"

"Well, I must admit I'm nervous, excited and scared all at once."

"Yeah but you've got a good one, Lanie." Kate assured her

Lanie smiled, "Yeah, he's okay." She joked

"Yes but what we really want to know is how's the sex." Martha blurted out after one too many drinks

"Grams, I think you've had enough." Alexis said, "It may be time for you to go to bed."

"Nonsense." She said waving Alexis off

"Sorry, Lanie." Kate muttered

"It's alright." Lanie said, "Javi and I have no problems in that department."

"That's wonderful, darling." Martha said, "A healthy sex life is important. Right, Kate?"

Kate blushed, "Uh well, I suppose so."

"Oh come on girl, you sit there all pregnant." Lanie said, "You and writer boy can't keep your hands off each other."

Kate blushed again thinking about their bedroom antics from just that morning as the others laughed.

/

The morning sun streamed in and the loft was still and quiet. Jenny and Lanie were asleep on the sectional sofa, Martha and Alexis upstairs and Kate in their bedroom. A harsh knock woke everyone and Kate poked her head out of the bedroom and looked at Jenny and Lanie

"Who the hell could that be this early?" Lanie mumbled

"I don't know." She came out tying her robe and walked to the door

She opened it to find two men standing there she didn't recognize, "May I help you?"

"Yes, we're looking for Richard Castle."

"He's not here right now." Rick and Ryan had crashed at Epso's for the night, "I'm his wife, can I help you?"

"You must be Captain Beckett." The older man said, "I'm Detective Jansen and this is Detective O'Malley, sex crimes division of the 31st. We need to speak to your husband."

"What's this about?" Beckett asked as Martha and Alexis came downstairs and joined the others

"We need to talk to your husband about a rape that happened in the vicinity of Champs Sports bar last night." He says and the women all look at each other

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Kate stood there in shock but finally found her voice, "Are you saying my husband has been accused of raping someone?"

"Captain, where is your husband?" O'Malley asked

"Not until you answer my question." She shot back

"There has been an allegation." Jansen replied, "Now, where is your husband?"

"He's at a friend's house." Kate explained, "Our friends are getting married and he was out celebrating with two of my detectives."

"So your husband was with two police officers last night."

"Yes, and they're at Detective Javier Esposito's house."

"We'll need that address."

"Let me write it down." Kate goes to get a pen and paper and as she does the front door opens

"Honey I'm ho..." Castle stopped mid sentence when he saw the two men there and Kate walked back in the room, "Honey, you didn't tell me you hired male strippers."

"Babe, these are police officers." She explained, "They're here for you."

"For me?" Castle questioned, "Why?"

"Mr. Castle, where were you last night around one a.m.?" Jansen asked

'What's this about?" Castle bristled

"Mr. Castle, do you know a Tina Markham?" O'Malley questioned

"Never heard of her."

"Sir, she accused you raping her." Jansen told him

"What?" Castle asked stunned, "That's crazy."

"You're going to have to come with us."

"No." He said, "I had nothing to do with this."

"Babe, I'll call Craig." Beckett said referring to his lawyer, "Go on with them. You need to cooperate."

"Kate, I didn't do this."

"I know." She kissed him on the cheek, "I know." She said as Martha puts a comforting arm around her and Alexis

/

At the thirty first, Beckett and the gang are waiting while Castle is interrogated. Martha paces the break room while Beckett comforts Alexis

"My dad couldn't have done this. Why won't they let him go?"

"Sweetie, they're just doing their job." Kate said as she smoothed Alexis's hair

"You should be in there Katherine." Martha said as she stopped pacing

"Martha, I can't be." She replied

"Can't you do something as captain?"

"I'm a homicide cop." Kate said, "Besides that, I can't look like I'm pulling strings for my wealthy husband."

"Oh god forbid you look bad while Richard's life is ruined." Martha snapped.

"Martha, I know you're upset. We all are but the best thing we can do is play by the rules." Kate explained

"Well, the people doing this to him aren't playing by the rules. Those officers in there are going to follow the evidence. Evidence someone planted and you know it."

"Of course I know that. But I have to do this the right way. I can't have Javi and Kevin even look into this. They were with him and it's not a homicide." Kate stood up and walked over to her, "Martha, you know I love him, more than life. I'm not going to let this happen. But I have to be careful. Let's see what happens after they talk to him."

"We've all got his back Mrs. R." Javi said

"Yeah, all of us." Ryan agreed

Martha looked from her daughter in law to Espo and Ryan then back to Kate, "You're right. I'm sorry, Katherine. I'm just so worried."

"I know." Kate acknowledged and saw the door open and Castle emerging from the room

"Babe, what happened?" She asked as they met him in the hall

"They took my DNA." He explained, "But they're letting me go until the results come back."

Kate sighed with guarded relief, "Okay, let's go home."

Castled nodded in agreement as they all headed for the door

/

Monday Kate was in her office trying to concentrate on the tasks at hand but between baby Castle doing flip flops and the clench in her gut she wasn't succeeding. Her concentration was further broked by a knock on her door. She looked up to see Commissioner Gates

"Sir, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you, Captain." She replied

"Come in." Kate gestured to one of the chairs in front of her desk

"I heard about this nonsense about your husband."

Kate sighed, "Well, we're hoping when we get the DNA back it will prove it wasn't him."

"And what if it does?"

"Sir, you just said it's nonsense." 

"I did but we all know how evidence can lead cops down the wrong path."

"You mean someone framing him."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Gates acknowledged

Kate was trying to hold it together, "I wish there was something I could do. But I can't. It would look like I'm trying to pull strings for him."

"You can't." Gates said, "But I can."

"Sir, what do you mean?" She asked

"I have no dog in this fight." She said, "Except that I know him and no matter how infuriating he can be. He would not do this. So, let me use my influence."

"Sir, I can't let you do that."

"You're not." She said, "I'm offering."

"Thank you."

/

Late that night as Castle seemed to sleep soundly, as he was convinced the DNA would exonerate him. She hadn't mentioned her conversation with Gates to him. She wasn't sure what would happen. Kate quietly got out of bed and went to the kitchen to find Alexis sitting at the counter.

"Hey." She said

"Hey." Alexis replied as she took a sip hot cocoa

"Couldn't sleep?" Kate asked as she took seat next to her

"I can't help it." She replied, "I'm so worried about him."

"Sweetheart, it will be okay."

"You think the DNA will prove it wasn't him?"

"Yes." Kate replied cautiously

"But you aren't sure?" She replied, "What about all the stuff you said about believing him."

"Honey, calm down. I do believe him. One hundred percent. But..."

"But what?"

"If he's being framed it might be hard to prove."

"But can't you do something?"

"No, I can't." Kate replied, "But I think I know someone who can."

/

The next morning there was a knock at the door and Castle came out of his office and opened it to find the two detectives standing there

"So, you guys here to let me know I'm off the hook?" 

"Richard Castle, you're under arrest for the rape of Tina Markam

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Rick was down at the police station with Craig Bennett, his attorney while Kate, Martha and Alexis waited while he was being questioned.

"I knew this would happen." Martha said as she paced the floor

"Grams, calm down." Alexis tried to comfort her

"Yes, okay. Thank you, Sir." Kate ended her call with Commissioner Gates, "Gates is on her way down here. Meanwhile, I'm hoping they'll let me in there after they're done."

"How is this possible?" Martha asked, "It can't be his DNA."

"I know somehow it was planted." Kate said

"Oh and how would someone get his DNA to plant it?" Martha asked

"I don't know Martha but there is no other explanation." Kate replied, "It's happening again."

"What's happening again?" Alexis asked

"Several years ago, you remember the triple XK killer." She explained, "Made it look like Rick killed someone and was having an affair."

"But why would someone do this?"

"Any number of reasons." Kate said, "It could be related to a P.I case Rick worked and I don't know much about those."

"Kate." A male voice came from the door to the break room

"Craig." She replied, "What is going on?"

"They're charging him." He replied, "He says he didn't do it and I believe him but with DNA it's almost open and shut."

"No, his DNA was planted somehow." She said, "You know him. You know this is a frame up. Can I talk to him?

"Let's go back in the room. They said as a courtesy they will let you see him before they book him. He'll have to spend the night in jail at least until bail can be set."

Kate looked at Martha and Alexis, "I'll be back."

She walked into the interrogation room and for the first time her husband looked frightened. He got up and went to her and they hugged.

"Kate, I didn't do it."

"Babe, I know you didn't. Your DNA had to be planted."

"By who? And how would anyone have gotten anything to plant?" he asked

"I don't know. It had to be semen so…" She trailed off

"What?"

"Do you remember when we decided to try and get pregnant you went to the doctor to be tested to make sure everything was okay because you're older."

"Thanks for reminding me." He said sarcastically

"No, I mean you gave a sample for them to test." She said, "But some of it was probably kept, right?"

"Yeah I gave more so they could keep it just in case...well you know."

"And someone could have taken it."

"But that doesn't make sense. They would have had to have access to the lab and everything." He replied, "And know I was going to be doing that."

"Someone had to be watching us." She said, "And got access to that office. Maybe as an orderly or janitor."

"Kate, Rick, I can't possibly use this as defense. How would we go about proving this and by the time a trial comes around? This sounds ludicrous."

"You've never heard any of my crazy castle theories then."

"Rick, I'm serious."

"We've got to find a way to prove this under the table." Kate said, "I can't look like I'm trying to pull strings and officially I can't ask any of my detectives to help because this isn't a homicide. Maybe Gates can help."

"Gates?" Rick asked

"She's on her way down here." She explained

"She believes I didn't do it?"

"Yes, and she wants to help."

"I'm grateful and surprised."

The door opened and the two detectives come in, "Times up. We've got to get him booked."

"Rick, I'll get you in front of a judge as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Craig." He said then turned to Kate "I love you."

"Always." She replied and they led him away

She and Craig met Martha and Alexis in the hallway along with Gates who had just arrived.

"What happened?" Gates asked

"They booked him." Kate explained

"I'm going to try and get him in front of a judge as soon as possible." Craig told them

"I'm going to have a word with the precinct captain." Gates said

"Sir, I appreciate the help. I know my husband isn't one of your favorite people."

"Captain," she replied, "Kate, as infuriating as he can be he is no rapist. Not in a million years."

"Thank you, Sir." Kate replied and Gates left the group heading to the captain's office

"Kate, I've got get going on his arraignment." Craig said, "I'll call you later."

"Thanks, Craig." She said and turned to Martha and Alexis, "Okay, we need to go to the P.I. Office and go through the case files. It may be nothing but it's a place to start."

/

Meanwhile, Gates was having a word with the precinct captain, Jerry Miles.

"Captain, the reputation the husband of one of your colleagues is at stake here." Gates told him

"A woman has made an allegation of rape, commissioner." He reminded her, "Surely you don't want someone to skate on these charges because he has influence."

"Of course not." She replied, "But Rick Castle is no rapist and I want your detectives to do a thorough job here. Look beyond what seems obvious and open and shut."

"Are you saying my detectives would railroad someone?" He said defensively

"What I'm saying, captain." She replied, "Is that there is evidence and there is evidence. Understood?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good."

She got up and walked out the door

/

At the P.I. office the ladies, joined by Haley, were pouring over the files. There weren't a lot of them and nothing was standing out to them. Martha and Alexis had gone to pick up lunch for everyone.

"Most of these cases are pretty boring." Haley said, 'But I guess a cheating husband could be angry enough to do something like this."

"This is a stab in the dark." Kate replied as she stood up and stretched

"How's Rick doing?" Haley asked, "Really."

Kate sighed, "I think he's more scared than he wants to admit."

"You must be, too." She said

"I can't afford to be."

"You've got to take care of yourself." Haley reminded her, "And that little one."

"Kate smiled slightly and gently caressed her belly, "I have to be strong for him."

"But you're not alone."

"I know." Kate said, "Thank you for helping us."

"Of course." Haley said as she picked up another file and looked through it, "Wait a minute. I think I may have found something."

"What?" Kate asked and walked over to her desk

"Brent Tompkins." She said, "This case was pretty sticky. He cheated on his wife and it also came out that he was embezzling money."

"Well, that's bad but I don't know that it would be enough to do this."

"Rick told me the guy really went off the deep end about it." Haley said

"Did he know Rick was following him?"

"He must have found out because there was a voicemail message from him making threats."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Rick went before a judge for his arraignment. Kate, Martha and Alexis sat in the courtroom awaiting the decision.

"Your honor, I shouldn't have to point out that Mr. Castle is a well known author and his wife is the captain of the twelfth precinct. He's hardly a flight risk. I would ask that he be released on his own recognizance." Craig made his argument before Judge Marshall Westfield

"Your honor, this man has plenty of means to be a flight risk." D A Sylvia Blackwell countered

"Is the prosecutor insinuating that the captain of police would help her husband evade a trial?"

Judge Westfield held up his hand, "Okay, okay. While I am inclined to disagree with the district attorney about the risk of flight I cannot ROR. So I am setting bail at a million dollars."

"Your honor-"

"I made my ruling Ms. Blackwell."

"Thank you, Your Honor." Craig replied

Kate stood up and walked up to the front followed by Martha and Alexis, "Babe, we'll get the money as soon as we can."

"I love you." He said

"Richard, we're going to the bank now." Martha said

"And Haley is working on this Brent Tompkins angle." Alexis said

Rick nodded as the bailiff came to lead him away.

/

Later that night Kate got out of bed to use the restroom and noticed Rick wasn't there. She walked into the living room but didn't see him there so she went to his office and found him standing at the window into the night.

She came up behind him and put a hand on his back, "Hey."

"Hey." He replied as he continued to stare

"It's late, come on back to bed." She said

"I can't sleep. I'm sorry if I woke up." He said

"You didn't." Kate said, "She did. I had to the bathroom for about the hundredth time and I noticed you weren't in bed."

He smiled sightly then turned to face her, "I'm so sorry you have to go through this. Especially now." He place his hand on her belly

"Babe, this isn't your fault." She said

"I wish I could make sense of this." He said, "And the trial is in a month. That's not a lot of time."

"We will figure this out." She replied, "We'll see what Haley has in the morning on Brent Tompkins."

"He's in prison for embezzlement. How would he have don't this?"

"He could have someone on the outside. You know when someone is desperate they find a way."

He shook his head, "My gut says it's not him. This feels personal."

"Well, he took it pretty personal that you helped expose his affair and his embezzlement." Kate reminded him

"Too easy." He said, "The voice mail with the threats."

She looked at him and could practically see the wheels turning, "Castle, this isn't Tyson. He's dead, for real this time. So is Kelly Neiman."

"I didn't say it was him but we both know to look past the obvious."

"Yes, we don't ignore the obvious either." She pointed out, "Now, let's go back to bed."

"Thank you." he said, "For believing in me."

"Always."

/

The next morning Castle, Alexis and Haley were at the P.I. Office discussing what Haley had discovered.

"Well, there wasn't much but I was able to find out who visited him in prison and aside from his attorney he had a visit from his brother in law."

"Does that mean anything?" Rick asked

"Well, it could since he brother in law works at the clinic where you had your...uh...you know"

"What does his brother in law do there?"

"He's a lab technician."

"Bingo."

A few hours later Haley was at the prison. After a short while Brent Tompkins took a seat on the other side of the glass.

"Who are you?"

"That's not important."

"Well, I'm not talking to someone I don't know" He started to get up

"I think you should sit down"

He took his seat

"Now, I'm an acquaintance of Richard Castle."

"So." He replied

"So, he's being railroaded on some phony rape charge."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"Well, we know you made threats." She said, "Threats to ruin him."

"So you think I have something to do with that?" He replied "You're insane."

"You said you would take away everything from him like he did to you." She said

"I was angry about the divorce and spending time in prison." He said, "But I didn't frame him for anything."

"So it's a coincidence that your brother in law came to visit you and he happens to work as a lab tech at the clinic Mr. Castle went to for medical tests."

"My brother in law was just visiting a family member in jail." He replied, "No I think it's time you leave."

She narrowed her eyes in a glare then got up an left and once she got out of the prison she turned her cell back on and there was a text from Alexis

 _Get back as soon as you can I've got something_

"So what did you find?" She asked upon returning to the office

"I did some more digging and you'll never guess who Brent Tompkins sister is."

"Who?"

"Tina Markham."

/

At the twelfth Kate sat at her desk once again her mind elsewhere when her cell phone rang, "Beckett."

"Kate." Haley replied, "We've got something."

Kate listened and after hanging up opened her door , "Ryan, Espo, can you come in here a minute?"

"What's up Captain?" Ryan asked

"I need you to do something for me, off the grid."

"Is this about Castle?" Espo replied

"I just got a call from Haley and it looks like the alleged victim is also Brent Tompkins sister."

"The guy who threatened Castle?" Ryan asked

"Yeah, her husband is a lab tech at the clinic where Castle had those tests done."

"Oh those tests." Espo asked awkwardly and Ryan smacked him in the arm

"Let's focus, please." Kate said with exasperation

"Sorry, Boss."

"We need to see if we can get security footage for around the time of the rape." She said

"If he's a lab tech then it won't look suspicious if he's there."

"Maybe if you can catch him there after his regular hours? Anything." She said

"So you think this is how he, or someone, would have gotten Castle's DNA?" Ryan asked

"Yeah. But please keep this under wraps."

"We've got this." Espo said

Later that night after most everyone had left Kate and the boys met in the conference room with Tory.

"Tory, I hope you don't mind this." Kate said, "I don't want you to feel you have to put your job in jeopardy."

"You're the boss aren't you?" Tory joked

"Well, here but if it gets back to 1PP." Kate explained

"Castle didn't do this." Tory said, "I'll do what I have to do to help you prove it."

Kate smiled, "Thanks. Then let's see what you've got."

Tory pulled up the footage, "I went through several hours and finally came to this."

They all watched and see a man in a labcoat looking anxiously around then stops at the door to the lab.

"You can't get anything but a view of his profile. But let me freeze and zoom in." She zoomed in on the profile

"That's him." Kate said looking at the photo in her hand of the brother in law

TBC


End file.
